Years Later, Just Another Summer
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: The old gang is 16-17 and still making the most of each summer as they always have. Phinbella but with more pairings farther into it. Each chapter will be a day in this particular summer.
1. Day 1

Chapter 1: The First Day Of Summer

Phineas stretched as he woke up right before his alarm clock. He stood up and looked outside at their big oak tree in the backyard. The leaves were their greenest green, and summer was starting. The first full day of summer vacation. This summer, however, Phineas knew was going to be better than any other before. He threw a pillow at his brother to wake him up and raced him down the stairs for breakfast. They were 16 but they saw no reason why that meant they couldn't race to the kitchen anymore.

Their mother said something about going to the store (which usually took her most of the morning) and Phineas and Ferb went to the backyard to think of what to do during another beautiful summer in Danville. Speaking of beautiful Phineas knew his girlfriend should arrive on schedule in 3..2..1..0...

_Weird_ Phineas thought _She's usually here by..._

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" _Oh there you are Isabella_Phineas thought with his perpetual smile.

"Nothing much, yet" He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss hello before walking her back to the tree. Isabella was still getting used to kissing Phineas and trying not to either pass out or squeal in happiness. Phineas also trying to get used to kissing Isabella, it was something before they had started dating he hadn't put much thought into. Normally they would build something cool like they had a couple weeks ago during school with their own any flat surface magnet belts that let people walk up walls and on ceilings (they got the idea from the Internet, at first people kept getting stuck to things but once they erased the -inator suffix at the end of the blueprint title they started working. Something about blueprints in Danville made the spelling actually affect what the invention did.)

Today however Phineas and Isabella had decided to spend it together. People would think Ferb, who didn't talk much would either be upset and jealous about this, or that he was usually anti-social. But Ferb was neither, he was always a great friend and there when people needed him, and gave them space when they didn't. Plus between reading, writing, playing video games, and going over ideas for thing to do later Ferb was able to be occupied and even have fun without all his friends all the time. Frankly he was happy they finally got together, any longer and he would have started to worry for Isabella's mental state, she was patient but it was getting redundant after a couple years.

Phineas looked at his girlfriend who was lying next to him staring up through the tree branches and leaves at the clouds. He could have sat next to her like this all day and know that it wasn't a wasted day. He was lucky he finally figured it out, not to say Isabella's (and everyone else's) hints didn't have anything to do with it.

_"Phineas I'm home from the store. Hey instead of sitting under that tree why don't you go see what Isabella is doing"_

_"Righto hey Phineas I was thinking about having a one-on-one father son day with Ferb, I hope its alright, besides you should be fine here, I'm sure you and Isabella will be able to think of something to do"_

_"PHINEAS IF YOU DON'T STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND FIGURE OUT YOU LIKE ISABELLA I'M SO BUSTING YOU" "Of course I like Isabella, what makes you think I wouldn't, we're great friends"_

Looking back he realized he was a little bit of a dumbass but better late than never he supposed

"So Isabella I heard the carnival is here and setting up, how about we catch a movie, whatever you want, go to the fair where I will try to not fail horribly at winning you one of those really big prizes and end the day with a beautiful dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town." _Wow that was exactly what my daydream was like _Isabella thought after he finished

"That sounds absolutely amazing Phineas." Phineas had never been that much of a romantic, but he understood the idea, and either way his best quality was his ability to make people happy which was, in essence, exactly what he was doing

* * *

><p>The movie flew by extremely fast. So fast in fact, if you asked either Phineas or Isabella about it they probably wouldn't be able to tell you, not even the title. As it turned out them sitting next to each other was more than enough entertainment for 2 hours. Of course there may have been some *cough cough* occasional kissing. When they had first started dating Phineas felt weird about kissing mainly because he hadn't really kissed anyone before but after *some* practice with Isabella it became second nature to him. Although he still found it slightly amusing how Isabella's lips had the faintest strawberry flavor every time they kissed.<p>

"Well perhaps next time we should save $20 and make-out at home." Phineas said as he walked out of the theater with Isabella. They both started laughing. They had truly planned on watching whatever that movie was. Also they knew Phineas never cared about the money, he knew the value of a dollar but he considered anything for Isabella to be worth it, plus he had a fair amount of money saved from some of his inventions.

* * *

><p>They went to the carnival and went on all the rides, Phineas went to five stands before he finally found bottles that weren't taped and won Isabella a plush rainbow.<p>

"Awww I've already seen a _rainbow_" Isabella joked with him he rolled his eyes put down two more dollars and this time got Isabella a giant pink unicorn. "Now your showing off, hold this" Phineas took the things he had won her which were almost impossible to hold without them sitting in the mud. Isabella put down some money this time and won

"Grab anything on the top shelf" the owner said hoping they would leave already so he could put fresh tape on the bottles. Isabella looked over the top shelf, she really didn't want to win another plush thing for herself but she was having trouble finding something Phineas would actually want

"Did you say _anything_on the top shelf?" Isabella asked sweetly, the guy nodded only half interested. Isabella reached up and grabbed a new electric screwdriver that was sitting on the top shelf and handed it to Phineas as she took her plush items and they ran away. The guy screamed as they left "Oh crap why did I leave my screwdriver up there!"

They were laughing hysterically for 5 minutes until they threw their stuff into Phineas's bag and proceeded to walk around the fair. Isabella though it was funny how a bag that holds much more than its actual volume didn't even rank as one of Phineas's Big Ideas. They walked around for another hour going on the rides and trying some of the foods, neither of them had every had deep fried oreos before so the each had to try some. But not too many because Phineas had promised Isabella dinner.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a little young to come to this fancy and expensive of a restaurant?"<br>"Well, I don't think so" Phineas said still looking at Isabella instead of the maître d'  
>"Well in that case right this way sir we have a table ready for you"<br>He led them to a table outside the restaurant on the patio overlooking the river under the moonlight.

"This is amazing Phineas." Isabella said taking in everything around her

"Just wait until you try the food its pretty good too. But you might want to order two of whatever it is, the servings are a bit small" They laughed they continued talking and joking while they ordered and waited for their food. The other couples looked at them. Some of them were annoyed at how loud they were being, while others were almost catching their contagious laughter. A lot of the people were a little jealous that they weren't having that much fun on their dates. At the end Isabella was stuffed, not something she was particularly proud of being that she was on a date but it was okay because while the entree was small Phineas made the decision for dessert to be a hot fudge filled brownie topped with vanilla ice cream. Even between the two of them it was a big dessert, but not a single morsel was left on the plate. It was too good to waste.

* * *

><p>Phineas walked Isabella home, they shared another, slightly longer, kiss and Isabella walked into her house. Phineas began walking across the street when he heard Isabella shout "Hey Phineas wait up." he turned around "Looks like I'm at your house tonight" she held out a note<p>

_Isa I'm going to an antiques convention with Linda and Lawrence to try and meet some new people. Will be back tomorrow around 2 tomorrow afternoon. Don't want you staying home alone, stay at Phineas and Ferb's house. Love you_

"I guess you are" Phineas responded smiling when all of a sudden it started raining in a cliche movie-like fashion. They ran into Phineas's house dripping wet "Wait a minute wasn't the sky clear before?" Phineas looked out the front door and started laughing, apparently Isabella had an automatic sprinkler system set up.

"Looks like you two had fun" Ferb said from behind them with a smile on his face

"We did but at the last second we got attacked by my poorly timed sprinkler system" Isabella said still laughing and dripping wet.

"Well it looks like the first day of summer vacation is over, its almost midnight, if you two need me I'll be sleeping in Candace's old room" Ferb said as he started up the stairs

"Wait, your letting Isabella sleep in your bed?' Phineas asked confused as to why his brother decided to sleep in the pink room instead of letting Isabella sleep there

"Well shes welcome to if she wants but even if shes sleeping in your bed I still didn't want to be in there" With that Ferb flew up the stairs leaving Phineas and Isabella standing in front of the door with their faces completely red, trying not to let each other see their blush.

(A/N This is a story I will add to on here when I have nothing else ready to post. Each chapter will be one day of summer (see how this one ended at midnight) and maybe someday in the far distant future I will have 104 chapters to this and will make a sequel for them in school but it takes a while to come up with that many original ideas.)

P.S. yes all chapters will be just about this long. Probably


	2. Day 2

Day 2

(A/N This chapter is going to open with mature content. Close your eyes and scroll until you see a bold author's note which will signify the end. Its not to bad, I'm not even changing the rating of the story.)

Isabella changed into her pajamas she had grabbed from her house and Phineas changed into boxer short things and a white undershirt. Phineas laid down on his bed, he was trying to leave enough room for Isabella to lie down next to him if she wanted to but not so much that it seemed like he was expecting her to. Isabella picked up on what he was doing immediately however and decided to ignore the open space and flop down onto her back onto Phineas who had to blow all of her long black hair out of his mouth.

"You comfortable up there?" he said up to Isabella who replied with a positive mmm-hmm "Okay then, goodnight" and Phineas started snoring. Isabella laughed and rolled off him. They talked and joked for about thirty minutes but their occasional kissing had grown into just continuously making out. Eventually they realized how hot it was in the room, after all it was summer and the air conditioners weren't in yet. Phineas decided to take off his shirt, he knew it wouldn't really help the heat but he also knew the less clothes between him and Isabella the better, just because he was oblivious before doesn't mean he's and idiot. Isabella almost gasped when he did. Not that she hadn't wanted him to, but since the previous summer apparently Phineas had developed a full six-pack, probably as a result of all his big ideas.

"My turn." Isabella said as she removed her pajama top and bottom revealing her pink underwear. Phineas gasped a little this time, he wasn't really expecting Isabella to follow his lead and also he realized she looked _**REALLY**_good in her underwear. They were both blushing a little bit but proceeded to resume their kissing. Removing their clothes had almost definitely increased the heat but they certainly weren't about to complain, the house could have went up in flames at this time with neither of them noticing. Isabella continued to deepen the kiss, while Phineas's hands were drifting to her bra clip. Phineas realized what was happening and gently pushed Isabella off of him. Isabella looked disappointed but she knew why he did it

"Are you sure you want to do this? Its sort of my first time, I'm a little nervous." Isabella looked at him almost like it was silly question.

"Phineas of course I am, and I'm also a little nervous, it's my first time too." Phineas smiled, he had expected it to be but it was still a surprise/relief hearing it from her. The cuteness she had always had had blossomed into full-fledged beauty since they were ten and had Isabella not been blindly in love with Phineas all these years (or at least if they didn't all know about it) he was sure she would have had to keep the boys away with a bat. Phineas continued kissing her and unclasped her bra, but he wasn't staring at her chest, but her eyes, sometimes he could feel himself get lost in those eyes. He rolled himself on top of her and she slid his boxers off him. He put his hands on her breasts and slowly slid them down tracing every curve of her body along the way. He reached her panties and slid them down off past her ankles. He slowly made his way back up, feeling Isabella's legs the whole way and dragging the blanket over them. They were both so happy to have someone as amazing as they did.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Its over. You can open your eyes. That wasn't so hard **(that was not intended as a pun)** was it?)**

Phineas woke up. He was lying on his back and Isabella was on her side with an arm over him. Isabella looked absolutely peaceful when she was sleeping. Phineas looked around at his room and Isabella. This was an absolutely perfect moment and if he could change anything about it, he wouldn't. Some people think nothing is ever perfect. That perfection is something to strive towards, but never to gain. Others think perfection is something you can describe, or even capture in a picture. These people were what Phineas would call, wrong. He was sure if they ever felt the absolute serenity and perfection that he was at that moment, they too would understand perfection could be achieved, but never would any words or pictures be able to capture it. Isabella began to stir and then opened her beautiful blue eyes looking directly at Phineas.

"Good morning beautiful." Phineas said when he noticed she was awake. Isabella knew that she could get used to this. She remembered when she had gone to Mexico shortly after her and Phineas had gotten together. The second she was back in cell range she received 6 messages, 3 good mornings and 3 good-nights even though she hadn't been able to talk to Phineas the whole time.

"Morning handsome." Phineas smiled, he could definitely get used to this too. All of a sudden from behind the door in the hallway they heard

"Morning lovebirds" Phineas started mumbling just loud enough so Isabella could hear

"The guy says one thing a day you'd think he'd save it for later" Isabella started giggling. She threw the blankets off her and Phineas, got up (still naked), threw one of Phineas larger shirts on and said

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be out in a little bit"

"Sure you don't need someone to scrub your back?" Isabella laughed

"I think I'll manage, but maybe next time I'll let you help"

"Then I shall wait here for my services to be needed"

"If you do that you might want to throw some underwear on first" Phineas blushed a little

"Can do." He got up and began to get ready for the day ahead.

He and Isabella raced down to the kitchen after they were ready where Ferb was making French toast. Ferb looked at them and their faces confirmed what had happened last night. As much as he wanted to laugh at or tease these two he knew it would probably be in bad taste

"Yes Ferb any comment you're thinking of _would _be in bad taste." Phineas said. Ferb looked at him questioningly; usually even Phineas had to see his face to know what he was thinking. Isabella started laughing at the exchange between the brothers

"So you two, what are you doing today?" Isabella was relieved Ferb didn't use her catchphrase. She didn't really mind so much when it was one of the Flynn-Fletcher duo but it still was nice to have it to herself

"Well," Phineas began to answer "what were you planning for today Ferb?" Ferb shrugged

"Read, write, play some video games, maybe chat up some chicks on Facebook" he ended with a sly smile

"Well besides that last part that doesn't sound very fun. Ferb I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

><p>Phineas began the day starting on a helmet that let Ferb be in his game. They had done the whole zapping into a game thing before but that was a whole fiasco. Besides the helmet was pretty cool and was actually a lot easier to build than they thought. They played a couple of xbox and computer games to ensure it worked. They were surprised how easy it was to beat people at these games when you actually had control of your body instead of just forward, backward, left, and right.<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas knew there was nothing he could do to improve reading, something that had been around since forever. So he modified the helmets so that they could also read your mind while you read and created a visualization of how you thought scenes in the book looked, whether cartoony or realistic. That way instead of rereading to catch up you could watch your own rendition of the story. Ferb decided to push it and quickly read through Romeo and Juliet again so they could watch it. He decided to make it take place in a Native American tribe reservation in the 26th century on a space ship. Despite being on a space ship the proud line of Native Americans still had conflicts with the egocentric Americans of other descents. Juliet was a Native American but that didn't stop Romeo from being in love. The second half of the book was ruined by grape soda some time back so even though Ferb knew how the story went he let his imagination wander with an Alien attack that brought the people on the ship together, but he knew it would be wrong to change an ending that had worked for all this time so in the end after the Aliens had fought Romeo still found himself banished and he and Juliet ended their own lives, and in the process the feuds between their peoples.<p>

All in all it was a good day. The trio realized this was one of if not the best summer they had spent together, and they still had 102 of the 104 days left.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Isabella and Phineas decided not to have another sleepover. Now that their parents were back there was no reason to. Okay there was _one _reason but they both agreed they weren't going to try and use it as the support for an argument. Ferb became quite the chatterbox after Isabella had left deciding any and all comments were now free game. Phineas was halfway between wanting to kill him and laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Phineas was sitting under the tree with Ferb when Isabella came in. Since they started dating he hadn't been coming up with ideas until after she arrived. After Buford and Baljeet arrived they decided all decided the day would be best spent in a pool that was actually a tunnel to the center of the Earth. They had never gotten to build one as a result of the Phinadroid and Ferbot problem. They decided to make it a pool because they saw a commercial for the deepest pool which was only 109 feet deep. Not to mention building a pool meant girls in bikinis.<p>

The pool was designed so that there was a main tunnel going down that was a couple of feet wide and off of it were caverns with air pockets every 50 feet or so and each one had video monitors to the other caverns so people could find people they knew and swim to them. The tunnel also had specialized electro-magnets farther down that prevented the water pressure from increasing. The last thing Phineas and Ferb did was make respirators for all the people that worked like gills to let people breath underwater. It took them longer than most of their projects considering all the things they did (not to mention building the tunnel and insulating it properly so magma didn't break through). They were done by 1:30.

Phineas and Isabella went to a cavern that was right on the bottom that Phineas had given a translucent floor that illuminated it red from the lava. Also he had accidentally forgotten a web cam in this one. Weird. Either way Phineas and Isabella were able to swim around and have some alone time, so to speak.

Ferb swam from cavern to cavern complimenting the ladies of Danville on their bikini bodies and showing off his swimming skills being able to jump out of the water. In all he got 6 good phone numbers and 4 that were written in non-waterproof pen so they weren't lost. He considered this to be a day seized

Phineas was floating around and swimming with Isabella. The bottom of the cavern they were in was cool; they were close enough to the core that the molten iron would only sometimes touch the glass which gave it a look of a red lava lamp with silvery metallic wax inside.

"Hey you know what I almost forgot?" Phineas asked Isabella

"What did you almost forget?" Isabella said making no attempt at trying to guess. Phineas smiled

"Where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Dubee Dubee Du-ba Dubee Dubee Du-Ba<p>

Perry jumped into the hole in the ground his owners had just finished and swam to a tube that opened up and sucked him into his lair. _When do they put these tubes here anyway?_

"Ahh Agent P it's a miracle your here. Well not really I mean you are here every day and it is your job. Doofenshmirtz has been doing research into... POOLS!"

"Duh Duh Duuuun"

"Carl just because you're no longer an intern doesn't mean I won't give you a frowny face on your evaluation."

"Sorry sir."

"Good luck Agent P!" Monogram shouted as Perry was already at a rocket chair in the back. He strapped in and it shot him torpedo style towards the D.E.I. building

Perry angrily walked up to the door. The stupid rocket chair malfunctioned and he had to walk 4 blocks. He stepped inside and fell strait into a pit that had wet cement at the bottom. Was it just Perry or was Doof putting to much time into his traps.

"Perry the Platypus what are you doing in my in ground pool? Its not even filled yet."

_Really? An in ground pool in the penthouse?_

"Don't give me that look Perry the Platypus I've already been told I can't have a pool up here. And that even if I could I shouldn't put it in front of the door. Well since you're trapped I guess I'll tell you what's going on. My ex-wife, you remember Charlene, She has started building a pool in her backyard. That's money she could be giving me in alimony. Anyway.. I realized that if Charlene was going to buy an in-ground pool with her own money, I should buy an in ground pool with her own money." Perry rolled his eyes but Doof didn't notice and continued "But everyone I went to refused to make one so I had to do it myself but then I thought 'Doof, why should everyone else have pools they bought when you had to build one?' So I created THIS!" Doof pulled a tarp off what looked like a giant water gun with tubes that went through the floor

"The pool refillinator. It sucks dirt from the ground and uses it to fill all the pools, _EXCEPT FOR MINE_, lesson learned from the lookawayinator, in the Tri-State Area!" Doof hit the on button but Perry was still stuck in the wet cement

* * *

><p>"Okay I think that's everybody. Hope you all had fun in our tunnel to the center of the earth slash world's deepest pool." Phineas said with a smile on his face as everyone left his backyard.<p>

* * *

><p>Perry watched as dirt flew through the tubes and out the end of the nozzle on the inator "Wait!" Doofenshmirtz shouted "It's not supposed to use that much dirt!"<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas and Fern walked inside as a stream of dirt entered their hole sending the water inside strait upwards<p>

* * *

><p>The D.E.I. building fell into the hole Doofenshmirtz's invention had made quickly enough so that Perry was dislodged from the cement and was able to hang-glide home<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you decided to become a weatherman and then predicted downpours without a cloud in the sky! What did you think 10,000,000 gallons of water was just going to fall out of the sky!" Cliche falling sound followed by the water hitting mostly a woman while a man (holding an umbrella) stares at her "I told you, you would need an umbrella."<p>

* * *

><p>Perry walked into the Flynn-Fletcher home on all fours to find Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella sitting on the couch with towels wrapped around themselves watching TV<p>

"Oh there you are Perry. Is that cement on your feet? Did you destroy someone's sidewalk?" Grrchhrrgrrrr "Well if I find a sidewalk with platypus tracks on it I'm making you fix it." Perry smiled; his owners were absolutely great. He still thought the whole platypuses don't do much thing was funny because Phineas and Ferb always noticed Perry had done something every day while everyone else didn't. What was best was that they knew he did something, and trusted him to do it by himself.

Phineas walked Isabella home and gave her a quick kiss. Isabella looked a little disappointed but when Phineas motioned toward the window they saw Mrs. Garcio-Shapiro looking at them

"It's a good thing this front porch is private Isabella. I would hate to have one of our parents not trust us enough to give us our privacy." They both looked at the window from which Vivian was just leaving. Phineas kissed Isabella once more and walked home. 101 Days left. What to do, what to do


	4. Day 4

Day 4

The five kids sat in the backyard trying to think up how to seize another day

"Why don't we go to space again! You had said it yourself that if you did go back there was probably plenty more to do." Isabella said after she had caught herself reminiscing to when Phineas built the exploding cute tracker.

"That's a great idea Isabella! Ferb I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas and Ferb quickly put together a Rocket that had enough room and space suits for them and the former fireside girls.

* * *

><p>"Launching in 3.. 2.. Oh there you are Perry. Come on up with us we made you a space suit."<br>"Grrrrrr."  
>"Great! Where was I? Oh yea. 1!" The Rocket shot into the sky past the moon and mars before slowing down a bit.<p>

"So basically I figured we could camp out on some asteroids in the belt and maybe do some space walking. Its basic joystick controls but your jets run on compressed air so if you're doing to many non-aerobatics you'll need to head in sooner and swap out your O2 tanks" Isabella and the girls came out of the changing room a couple of minutes later and headed out. The guys were almost done getting their suits on when they heard an alarm with a female voice say

"Warning meteor shower incoming." Phineas rifled through his spacesuit on the floor to try to find the wrist communicator attached.

"Hey girls the computer says there's a meteor shower so bring it back to the ship."

"Okay Phineas." The girls were working their way toward the ship while Phineas finished zipping up his suit when he heard.

"Oh my god, look out!" He looked out the window in time to see Gretchen, Ginger, and Milly just get skimmed by a rather small meteor sending them over the ship while Isabella got hit dead on.

"Isabella!" Phineas threw the helmet on and made his way to the airlock. "You guys get the others I'll get Isabella!"

"But Phineas we haven't finished the communicators for out suits yet, only yours and the girls'." Baljeet said not pausing in getting into his suit.

"You'll have to get along without them." He gunned his jets in the direction Isabella was floating.

"Isabella are you okay!" Isabella looked around to see Phineas was coming at her and that the spaceship was getting farther away

"Other than the icy cold soul sucking darkness of space, never better."

"Glad to hear it" Phineas said as he reached Isabella. They started going back when Phineas saw a red light come up on Isabella wrist. He was going to say something but he decided against it. He looked over her suit and saw she had a leak in her main oxygen tank and she was losing pressure. He looked at her one more time to make sure she wasn't looking and swapped his out for hers. The light went off but her suit's pressure was still dropping, slower now though, and now Phineas's suits pressure was dropping. Phineas looked at his watch to check something. He put in the distance to the ship and an estimated pressure drop time. They were losing air too fast, they wouldn't make it to the ship, they were to far away and had been going too fast away from it. Phineas looked at Isabella.

"Hey Isabella, do you trust me?" she was about to blindly answer than saw his face.

"Of course I do, with my life, but why?"

"We don't have enough air for both of us to make it back. Just trust me." With that Phineas threw on his side jets and began spinning around Isabella. He hit his other jets to get her spinning around him. And timing it just right, he pushed her off in the direction of the ship and, by Newton's third law of motion, himself away from it. He re-did the calculation. She would make it.

"Phineas what are you doing?" Isabella asked snapping Phineas out of his thinking of success.

"Just get to the ship, get a shuttle and come and get me.. if you can."

"God I hate it when you say 'if'" Isabella turned around and continued toward the ship. Phineas was pretty sure the air should last him. If he didn't waste it on the jets he should be fine. A beeping went off in Phineas's ear. He looked at his watch again. _How come I'm losing oxygen so quickly? I wasn't panicking._Then Phineas noticed his pressure gauge was dropping low also and he remembered the busted tank. Phineas looked up and was able to just see his friend in pink disappear into the airlock. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay Phineas I made it to the shuttle. I'm getting it ready to come get you."

"Okay but ask the computer estimated time to get to me."

"Oh.. Kay.. It says about 5 minutes" Phineas looked at his watch. He had about a minute and a half before his suit would be about a perfect vacuum. He smiled and threw his head back mumbling under his breath.

"How seren-_freakin_-dipitous" People had survived low pressure before, but they had adequate oxygen and he didn't think any of them had been stuck that way for more than 90 seconds. He would be a good two minutes dead by the time Isabella got there. He didn't want to put her through that.

"Umm Isabella?"

"Yea" Isabella responded frantically hitting buttons

"It my professional opinion that the current rescue mission if fruitless and is to be aborted." Isabella had a momentary pause at hearing this but again began to frantically hit buttons to make up for her lost second.

"No that's just the low oxygen talking."

"Isabella even if you cut a minute off your time it'll be a minute to late" Isabella was hitting buttons still but asked

"Well what other ideas do you have?" Isabella sounded frantic

"I.. ahhh... I can't think of anything.. I..I..I'm sorry." Phineas's skin was tingling as the pressure continued to drop and he was developing a massive headache. His joints were beginning to feel like he had been running marathons and his eyes felt like they were going to pop. He decided to try and hyperventilate the little air he had left. Get as much oxygen as he could into his system before the air was all but gone.

Isabella looked around; she realized Phineas was right, the shuttle wouldn't make it. She saw what was similar to old fashioned torpedo tubes. _That could work_

Phineas watched as his pressure neared zero. "Isabella," his voice was weak but not for a lack of shouting, "just know I love you." His 90 seconds were up. He knew in about 15 seconds the deoxygenated blood would hit his brain and it would shut down. He forced himself to stay conscious. The silence was so silent it was agonizing. He knew even if something was on the speaker right next to his ear he wouldn't hear it. Speaking of his ears, they too felt about to blow. The pain was agonizing but he decided not to succumb to passing out without a mental fight. If he was going to die, he was going to be awake for it. He felt the saliva on his tongue begin to boil in the low pressure. He opened his eyes and saw something fly out of the ship fairly fast. Something pink. Phineas saw all his adventures flash before him, and then blacked out.

Isabella flew out of the torpedo tube with oxygen tanks mounted all around her. _Hang in there Phineas_. She saw him and course corrected to reach him. She was coming in a little hot but they had plenty of tanks to get them back. She slammed into him and immediately swapped his tank out for a new one. She watched as the air flew in causing a temporary light fog on the glass. Phineas continued to sit there unmoving. His lack of motion only being matched by Isabella then Phineas took a deep breath in followed by several quick shallow breaths. Then he opened his eyes. He looked and all he saw was Isabella. He had an extremely confused look on his face as his mind worked to catch up on what it had missed while he was out. But all the information it had was that there was an angel in front of him.

"Am I dead?" Phineas said reaching for his nose to rub his head only to be stopped by his helmet. "What the... Space? Space! Right.. and... Isabella! Wait what are you doing here, and where are we floating."

"Relax Phineas we're heading back to the ship already. I torpedoed out with oxygen tanks to get you."

"Great! And.. wait... You What! What if something happened to you!" Isabella laughed to herself glad to see he was okay and that they were almost back to the ship.

"What if something happened to you though?" She responded as Phineas began using his jets with her.

"At least you would have been okay. But thank you for saving me from, yahknow, dieing and stuff. I owe you one." She may have put herself in danger but everything worked out, so Phineas decided to let it slide.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>They entered the ship and laid Phineas down, which ended up not doing much because they were in space with no gravity to hold him down.<p>

"So you guys did okay?" Ferb asked being unaware of all that happened

"Well yea but wait. Shouldn't the girls' communicators have heard us?" Phineas asked

"They all got knocked around too much by the meteor" Gretchen replied.

"Well okay then." Phineas described the incident with Isabella and tried to tone down how he threw her to the ship pushing himself away.

* * *

><p>"Wait, your suit almost reached a vacuum and you were in it for over a minute?" Baljeet asked amazed<p>

"Did your eyes pop out of your head?" Buford asked excitedly

"Yea I was and no things like that only happen in the movies. Not to say it didn't hurt like hell. It still hurts to move."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Isabella asked almost out of habit

"You're not allowed to help anymore since you shot yourself into space through a torpedo tube." Phineas said as sternly as he could muster.

"Hey you died out there I just did what any loving, and possibly mentally unstable, girlfriend would do. Besides you threw yourself into space with a leaking oxygen tank by choice. I at least had a plan that worked for both parties" Phineas rubbed his chin and thought on it.

"We'll call it even then." with that he and Isabella shared a quick kiss which lead to Ginger to look at Baljeet and vice versa, Gretchen to look at Ferb and vice versa and Milly to look at Buford and vice versa. Needless to say they all caught each other and started blushing furiously. Isabella and Phineas shared a smile at their friends expense. Another day, seized. 100 more to go.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

"I still say you need to take a day off." Isabella told Phineas who was sitting next to her under his tree in the backyard.

"And I still say you deserve something more fun than nothing." Isabella found it hard to argue with him when he wanted to win. He was good at persuading her.

"We could just go over my house and in the pool. It's not nothing but it's not something where you'll hurt yourself." Phineas sighed. He really thought he could win that one.

"Should we invite everyone else?"

"I'm sure they'll show up. They always do." Isabella helped Phineas up and they walked across the street to her house. Upon entering her backyard Phineas's face lit up in the way only his could but he quickly hid it from Isabella.

"Hey Isabella could you wait out front for a couple minutes. I want to try something." Isabella looked at him confused

"Anything in particular?" Phineas shook his head no

"Just trust me."

"Last time you said that you threw yourself into space."

"But everything worked out so go." Phineas said with a smile. His girlfriend quickly gained a smile that matched his and she went without any more argument. She knew there was no point if Phineas set his mind to something. She stood out front for about 5 minutes when she saw Buford and Baljeet coming down the street and turning towards he house.

"How did you guys know we were over here?" She asked. They looked at each other confused. Buford responded first

"Because your house doesn't normally have a huge thing in the backyard." Isabella now had the confused look but the second she turned around she understood. She walked into the backyard and saw the structure. It was a spiral staircase of pools with two water slides going between each level: one up and one down. Phineas came down on a crane in front of them.

"Hi guys." He said with a smile

"I thought I told you not to build anything." Isabella said. Phineas's smile faded slightly. He didn't like making Isabella upset but he had an idea and he always went with it.

"I thought you just wanted to relax in the pool." Isabella turned her back to him  
>"There's enough levels for us to have privacy." Isabella still refused to turn around.<br>"The water is heated." Isabella really wanted to go in the pool.  
>"I guess you probably just wanted the pool normal though. I'll just get some ice for it."<p>

"Hey Dinner Bell, just because you pissed her off doesn't mean me and shrimpy here don't want the heated water."

"Speak for yourself, I find a nice cool pool invigorating."

"Hey where did Isabella go?" Phineas asked noticing the lack a beautiful girl in the conversation. A splash was heard from the pool. As the boys looked in the direction they saw a pink dress and panties lying on a table next to the pool.

"It's amazing what you guys can miss when you're arguing." Baljeet and Buford simultaneously facepalmed. There were some things that it was okay not to notice but they should have seen that one.

"I think I'll jump in now!" Buford said realizing something before the two geniuses next to him

"I put a suit on after I got in. Nice try though." Buford stopped his sprint toward the pool. Not much point now considering he was still in his clothes. Buford and Baljeet went home to get their swim trunks.

"That truly was impressive and cruel in so many ways." Phineas said.

"Which part was cruel? Me taking advantage of their inattentiveness or me lying to Buford?" Phineas smiled

"Both. I'll go actually get your suit before they get back. And next time you're going to get back at me, choose a different method." Isabella smiled and sat in the pool waiting for Phineas to get their bathing suits. Then she realized something was missing. Something semi-aquatic.

"Where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Du-bee Du-bee Duba Du-bee Du-bee Duba Per-ry!<p>

"Ahh Agent P get this. The memo today says that Doof is investigating self-destructing properties of things. So today should be easy to defeat him. As opposed to every other day when his thing self-destructed without his intentional planning." Perry saluted and headed through a vacuum tube that led him to the sewer drain in front of D.E.I. He went up to the front door and was surprised when he found it locked. He took a couple steps back and ran at it throwing his foot into it. He immediately fell back and grabbed his leg instinctively.

_Since when does Doof put strong doors up?_ Perry reluctantly went back down so he could get in through the side or top of his nemesis's penthouse. Again as he went around he found all the windows were strong and hard to get through. Finally Perry was able to use a combination of his hat's saw and his grappling hook to get through a sheet of glass. Perry was abruptly caught in a cage that had some substance on it and then a bigger glass cage was dropped on it.

"Ahh Perry the Platypus. Do you like my trap" It's a cage dipped in boom juice, in case you try to escape, inside a larger airtight but not soundproof cage that will lead to your demise. So today I'm working with self-destruction and its many forms. After a trip to a 'doctor' if you could call him that I realized that most of my failures were my own fault and that I had some obsessive disorder to include a self-destruct button on everything while other people were able to do things without blowing themselves up. So I created THIS!" Doof pulled the tarp off of a new machine that looked similar to most of his ray based -inators "My selfdestructinator! Anything it hits will self-destruct no matter what it is. Of course there's a lot of different ways different things self-destruct so it required a lot of obvious internet research to make but I think it was worth it."

Perry looked around for way out of his trap. It was actually a pretty good trap so far. Perry slipped through the bars that were covered with boom juice. Now he used his hat rotor to get through the glass. As he started it and started cutting he realized an error in judgment. The fumes from the engine were building up faster than he was cutting.

"Perry the Platypus you're looking quite winded in there. Perhaps you should have been more patient. Or maybe aggravated that boom juice and gone much quicker." Doof hit the self-destruct button on his machine sending a beam flying out into the city. He grabbed his binoculars and went to the window to watch it. It hit the shiny things factory. Doof watched as the factory, instead of collapsing, reflected the beam. He ducked to watch the beam hit Perry's trap which collapsed leaving Perry gasping in the new found fresh air. The doctor walked away from his machine so he could fight his nemesis who was quickly getting back up.

"Comeon Perry the Platypus if you're going to thwart me you're going to have to try harder than that" Perry kicked the doctor in the face sending him back into the selfdestructinator which started sending beams throughout the tri-state area before overheating and blowing up. "I really need to do a better job wiring my -inators so they don't blow up so easily." Perry had already been hanggliding home when the -inator blew so Doofenshmirtz had to make it to the window "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you quit your successful job as a weatherman to become a building demotion technician, but you didn't even bring anything to tear the building down with." A yellow beam flew over their heads and into the building causing it to collapse perfectly. "This conversation isn't over." The woman said through the dust cloud that was engulfing them.<p>

* * *

><p>Another completely separate yellow beam took off in the direction of the Danvillian suburbs. And for once it didn't head in the direction of a familiar duo's house; but to the house of their neighbor across the street.<p>

Isabella and Phineas sat in the top pool of the structure Phineas made looking over most of the greater Danville area.

"This _is _amazing Phineas but next time we can just go in the pool. Not everything has to be so over done." A quick flash was seen by the two as they took each other's hands underwater

"Well I have to remember that you don't like fun all the time." Isabella looked shocked but quickly her face hardened.

"How do you even think these extra levels are even more fun? Its still just a stupid pool no matter how much wasted energy you put into it!" Phineas too looked shocked but he was able to find a comeback

"Maybe I should just stop trying to make your life fun then" Isabella laughed

"I guess then you wouldn't fail as often would you?" She went down the slides to the bottom until she got out. "I want you and your stupid pools out of my backyard."

"Fine" Phineas pulled his waterproof cellphone from his pocket "Hey Sal I need you to come pick up some pools."  
>"I'm not in the mood to wait for them to disappear." Phineas hung up and started his way down the pool's levels yelling at everyone to get out along the way. Sal came and stacked the pools, water and all, onto his truck and started driving through the city.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is just unbelievable." A woman said shaking her head. "You're telling me that you have <em>already<em> taken the money from the demolition job and bought this building for a pool rental facility and _again _you forgot to buy pools. The one thing needed for this business." There was a silence between the two.

"Aren't you going to say it dear?" The man asked. The woman shook her head

"If I say it you'll keep making terrible career choices and you'll never learn that you can't rely on the sky for your business." A truck drove past and stopped. A man got out and walked up to the man the woman was talking to.

"Hey my names Sal. I have about a dozen pools I need to get rid of. Would you be interested in taking them off my hands?"

"You can put them inside." The truck drove between the man and the woman into the building then pulled out a couple of seconds later without the pools "You were saying dear." The woman held up a finger

"Not one more word."

* * *

><p>Phineas walked into his bedroom where Ferb was sitting, still in his bathing suit, waiting for him. Ferb raised a finger.<p>

"Ferb, I seriously DO NOT want to talk about it." Only 99 days to go. Fun

* * *

><p>(AN The 'self-destructinator' was suggested by zorua. I have a feeling it was meant as a trolling joke in part just because of what an obvious -inator it is but I think I made it work in a chapter. If you didn't understand the beam hit Phineas and Isabella effectively destructing their relationship. Knowing how fanfiction works, assume it's temporary.)


	6. Day 6 Part 1

Day 6- Part 1 of 2

Phineas felt a pillow hit his face and opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him. Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood Ferb." Ferb remained silent going back to his own bed and lying back down. It was rare when Phineas was depressed about something but if Ferb knew his brother he knew that whatever had happened was between him and Isabella. She was the only person who could get a big emotional response out of his red-haired counterpart. Ferb went over to his brother and sat down on his bed. "Ferb I don't want to talk about it." Phineas said into his pillow. Ferb continued to stare at his brother, so much was communicated by Ferb's stares that Phineas didn't even have to look. "You know its Isabella so can you just leave me here?"

"Nope. I need your help for mom and dad's anniversary concert we agreed to help throw." Phineas rolled over and looked at his brother.

"Really? Can't it just wait until tomorrow?" Ferb lowered his eyebrows. "Fine I'll help but I'm still not talking about it." Ferb smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. Phineas would talk about it when he needed to.

* * *

><p>Isabella rolled over in bed to see Pinky staring at her.<p>

"Don't you usually leave by now?" Isabella asked smiling. Pinky sat staring at her. "I suppose you were worried why I'm not over Phineas's. Well I don't know. I should be but... I.. ugh." Isabella fell back onto her pillow "I'll be fine Pinky. My life is just collapsing around me." Pinky licked her face and jumped off the bed. Isabella smiled slightly and looked at her phone. 2 new messages

_Hey Izzy just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon -Gretchen_ Isabella was going to respond 'no' until she saw the other message was Gretchen also _I guess your phone was off. Don't forget we're meeting at my house at 10 to get ready to perform as the Ferbtones with Phineas at his concert. _Isabella slapped her face and dragged her hand down it. The last thing she wanted to do was sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo with Phineas.

_Feeling sick. Can't today. _Please let them drop it. Please let them drop it. Isabella's phone rang. Crap.

"Hey Gretch." Isabella said trying to sound sick "What's up?"

"Don't pull that you're no more sick than I am governor. What's really wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's the worst kind of thing to be wrong. Should the girls and I come over?" Isabella was about to say no when Gretchen continued "Actually scratch that. I don't know what happened but Phineas loves you so stop feeling sorry for yourself and go hang out with your boyfriend." Isabella felt a surge of anger at her friend

"We broke up." She clicked the end button on her phone, collapsing back onto her pillow. Then she realized she heard construction noises. She went over to the window and saw Phineas and Ferb building a stage with Phineas giving directions and helping put things into place. Isabella shut her blinds. She didn't make the least bit of difference in his life. They broke up and his days will continue to be seized while she doesn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ferb, do I really have to do this? Can't I just play dead or something and just go upstairs?" Ferb shook his head and went to move his brother to where he was needed but his brother didn't budge. "I'm not going Ferb. This isn't worth the effort." Phineas walked around his shocked brother into the house.<p>

"I don't care if you don't want to, we're talking about it." Ferb sat down on his computer chair looking at his depressed brother on the bed.

"We.. broke up." Ferb was thinking along those lines but it was still shocking. Neither his brother nor Isabella would do something that would hurt the other person. Ferb nodded trying to get his brother to continue. "She didn't dump me.. nor I her of course. We just sort of.. were really mad at each other. We couldn't stand to spend another second around each other. Things were said and we basically mutually agreed it was over." Ferb couldn't really believe what was being said. Mad at each other? Agreed it was over? This whole thing wasn't making sense to Ferb who had seen their relationship grow since before the beginning. "I remember when we first started dating.."

"You know who would love to hear that story?" Ferb asked interrupting his brother. Phineas raised an eyebrow and Ferb nudged his head in the direction of the street.

"No. She doesn't want to see me." Phineas said flatly. Ferb stood up and walked over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder as Phineas looked up hoping for some of Ferb's unique wisdom. Phineas felt Ferb's hand slap him in the back of the head.

"Go." Ferb pointed toward the door. Phineas smiled and left. Ferb always simplifies things perfectly.

* * *

><p>Phineas stood on Isabella's doorstep. How was he supposed to do this? What was he was supposed to say?<p>

"You!" Phineas jumped and turned around to see the fireside girls standing at the end of Isabella's walkway with dresses on.

"Oh hey girls. You getting ready for the.."

"You have some guts showing your face around here after what you did." Phineas was slightly taken aback

"After what I did?" He asked hesitantly

"Yes. And now you show up here thinking she'll want to see you?" Phineas might not have been the fastest to recognize something but he knew they were telling him to leave.

"But.." He saw the looks on their faces and knew they wouldn't let him in. He sighed. "Tell her I'm sorry." He walked off before they had the chance to tell him to leave again.

* * *

><p>The second Ferb heard that front door open and close he knew something was wrong. He walked into the kitchen where his brother sat chewing on a cookie. He walked up to him.<p>

"I told you she didn't want to see me." Now Ferb was shocked. He had heard that they had both mutually fought so he figured it was only safe to assume Isabella had mutual feeling of regret.

"Do you want to.."

"I will seriously kill you if you ask me to talk about it." Ferb smiled

"Finish preparing the concert?" Phineas looked up at him.

"You survive, for now." They walked outside. Most kids didn't really care much about their parents' anniversary but it was especially special to them in that this was the day that they became brothers and their broken families became one whole family. Also it was Father's day this year and they couldn't just give their father nothing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Isabella." Katie said knocking on Isabella's bedroom door.<br>"Open up chief we don't really care if you don't want to talk about it." Isabella opened her door and walked back to her bed, collapsing face-first

"Comeon, what happened between you and Phineas?" Isabella rolled over not happy about having to talk about it.

"Well yesterday he was still sore so I suggested we go in my pool with no fancy building and he proceeded to build a 20 story spiral staircase of pools and then at the end I bring it up and he tells me I'm not always fun and I told him his building wasn't always fun. He said that he supposed he shouldn't try to be fun for me anymore and I told him to leave. Then when I woke up he was already working on the stage without even being slowed up by me not being there. I could not be here and his whole life would go on without me. It's just hard." The girls sat around Isabella understanding her problem

"So it was just a fight. Even the great Phineas Flynn and the incredible Isabella Garcia-Shapiro aren't immune to fights. This'll just blow over and it'll be fine. And I don't want to hear you thinking you're not important to him because I know that he cares about you."

"Well there is this one other thing I might not have told you girls." The girls crowded around eager for new information. "What day is it, Saturday?"

"Sunday."

"Well remember the first day of vacation, Tuesday, Phineas planned that great whole day long date for us. I'm pretty sure I blathered on about it endlessly."

"Yes, yes you did. What about it?"

"Well afterwards, when we got back, my mom wasn't home and she didn't want me to stay by myself so I sorta.. stayed over Phineas's house..." The girls sat confused about what that had to do with the fight before their eyes widened and they gasped. After a moment of shocked discussion they drove it back to the conversation at hand

"What does that have to do with the fight though?"

"Well I'm just here and we did that and then we fought but he just goes on and builds and it doesn't even seem like it bothered him. He hasn't even come over to apologize or anything so it's like.. I don't really matter to him." The girls exchanged a look between each other and then fought pushing each other towards Isabella. Finally Adyson drew the short end of the stick.

"Umm Isabella.."

"What?" Isabella asked staring out the window at the construction.

"When we showed up.." Adyson coughed "Phineas was at your doorstep.." This got Isabella's attention

"He was?"

"Yea and, keep in mind I figured he broke up with you since I knew you wouldn't have ended it, I might have basically told him to screw off since I figured you wouldn't want to see.."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Adyson stood still knowing very well Isabella heard her. Isabella went back to the window to look at Phineas. He sat down on the stage putting down his clipboard and rubbed his head and eyes. "He DID want to see me!" Isabella ran up and hugged Adyson who was happy to see she wasn't being killed. "I have to get changed and talk to him! Tell him it was a misunderstanding or a miscommunication." She stopped in her tracks. "I have to ask him what he's doing!"

Isabella got dressed and let the former firesides help her tame her hair. She ran down the stairs and across the street. She caught Phineas raise his head for a split second before picking up his clipboard and walking away around the stage as though he hadn't seen her. She sped up to try and catch him but the second she got around the stage she couldn't find him. She tentatively walked back to her house hoping he would see her and stop her. He saw her walking away. But he didn't stop her.


	7. Day 6 Part 2

Day 6- Part 2 of 2

"What in bloody hell do you mean she came here and you walked away?" Ferb had been happier with his brother.

"You didn't hear her friends. Isabella did not want to see me. The only reason I could think she would come over here would be to.. end it. I can't go through that! I need another chance to fix this." Ferb rolled his eyes

"She was coming here to fix this!"

"But the fireside girls said..."

"This is incredible." Ferb calmed himself and put a hand on his brother's shoulder "You're lucky she loves you or she would have given up on your ability to be stupid a long time ago." Ferb walked away leaving his brother confused for a second before he went back to helping the construction.

* * *

><p>"So he just walked away? Why would he do that?" Gretchen asked after Isabella got back to the house<br>"Are you sure he saw you? Maybe he had somewhere to go." Adyson suggested with nods of agreement passing through the group

"No I'm completely sure he saw me then he just got up and walked away like he didn't want me to see him."

"Maybe he didn't want to talk to you?" Katie suggested which earned her angry looks from the girls before she explained "The last thing he heard was us telling him you'd never want to see him. What would go through your mind if less than an hour later you were going to see him?" The girls thought for a second before Isabella sat up

"You think he thought I was going over there to break it off? Why would I do that, it doesn't make any sense?"

"We did think he broke up with you Isabella. And so far as we know he's usually slower to pick up on something than most people." Isabella smiled

"Well, supposing you're right, what should I do?"

"Well I don't think he'll want to talk to you until he thinks he knows how to keep you from breaking up with him and he's a little preoccupied so why don't we prepare for the concert. Nothing says romance like Love Handel and PFT."

"So I'm going to ambush him while he's on stage? I think I like this plan. Let's get ready for the concert, I probably look like hell from not leaving bed since yesterday."

"Yes sir!" The girls said as they started laughing

* * *

><p>Phineas finished up making the stage and began to prepare the individual acts focusing on the main entertainment of PFT and Love Handel. It was becoming quite the turn out for the event which surprised nobody. A free concert with performances by the retired PFT and semi-retired Love Handel not to mention the fact the whole thing was basically a Phineas and Ferb party which nobody misses. While it would appear he was working hard because there was a lot to do Phineas was really trying to avoid his current life predicament. He had been giving part of his mind to think about it though. He was rarely good at the romance thing but he figured that he might get some points by dedicating Gitchee Gitchee Goo to Isabella. He watched as he kept himself occupied and his time flew by. Before he knew it Love Handel was already on stage playing for his parents who were dancing in an evacuated circle in the middle of the street.<p>

"So Mr Oblivious, what are you planning?" Phineas jumped to his brother who was standing behind him with the keyboard.

"Planning?" Phineas asked missing his brother's nickname for him.

"Weren't you going to have Isabella sing it with you? And I thought you were under the impression that you were no longer expecting her to show up? So you should have something planned." Phineas's eyes widened and he hit his forehead.

"I didn't think of that at all." Love Handel finished up behind him and began walking off the stage

"No time to worry now. I'm sure it'll all work out." Ferb had been texting Gretchen since Phineas decided he was going to avoid Isabella. They talked about how stupid the two of them were and how it's amazing they ever learned the difference between boys and girls. Gretchen asked Ferb if he knew what had happened after Phineas and Isabella's date to which he said he had his suspicions. She yelled at him for not sharing that sort of juicy gossip to which he joking replied she'd now be updated every single time. All and all it worked since all the other fireside girls were working on Isabella and Phineas was doing all the work for the concert.

"Wait but.." Phineas was pushed onto the stage with a guitar. He looked out at the crowd and saw the majority of the tri-state area seemed to be in attendance. "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb and we're going to sing a song I'd like to donate to someone who I hope will forgive me" Behind the curtain Adyson handed Katie a $5 bill as they emerged from the backstage.

_Bow chicka bow wow!_ Phineas waited for the awkward pause since there were no other singers  
><em>That's what my baby says!<em> Phineas spun on his heels to see Isabella standing in the middle of the stage. He didn't see Ferb, the other fireside girls, or the crowd behind her. After a millisecond's pause he jumped back into the song without missing a beat  
><em>Mow mow mow!<em>  
><em>And my heart starts pumping!<br>Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_My baby's got her own way of talkin'  
>Whenever she says something sweet,<br>And she knows its my world she's a-rockin'  
>Though my vocabulary's incomplete!<em> Phineas smile grew as he watched Isabella dancing and singing with him._  
>And though it may sound confusing (ooh)<br>Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!  
>But I never feel like I'm losing (losing)<br>When I take the time to translate!_

_Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

_Bow chicka bow, wow!  
>That's what my baby says!<br>Mow mow mow!  
>And my heart start's pumpin!<br>Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
>But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm gettin' through)<br>'Cause when I say, "I love you" (When I say, "I love you"  
>She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" (Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!)<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too (Gitchee gitchee goo you too!)  
>Don't need a dictionary!<em>

_Bow chicka bow, wow!  
>That's what my baby says!<br>Mow mow mow!  
>And my heart start's pumpin!<br>Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_I said a Bow chicka bow, wow!  
>That's what my baby says!<br>Mow mow mow!  
>And my heart start's pumpin!<br>Chicka chicka choo whop!  
>Never gonna stop!<br>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!  
>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means<br>That I love you baby, baby, baby!  
>Baby, baby, baby, baby, <em>Ferb said smiling from his keyboard smiling at Isabella and Phineas smiling, dancing, and singing.  
><em>Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!<em>

The crowd erupted in cheers louder than anyone had ever heard. Phineas and Isabella stood on stage smiling at each other without speaking. Neither could find words. After a while Isabella finally mouthed the words 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'

"I love you too." They embraced each other in a hug with a quick kiss, only increasing the volume of the crowd's cheers. 98 more days before school started. And it seemed that those days would be fun and enjoyable for all involved.


End file.
